1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink and a latch mechanism of the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are mounted in computer systems to cool components of the computer systems. In use, a heat sink is clung to a top surface of a component, and fixed on the component via a latch mechanism being snapped by clasps of a motherboard of the computer system. As a result, heat radiated from the component can be conducted to air. However, according to specifications of most motherboards, clasps of a motherboard are usually immovable. As a result, one type of a latch mechanism cannot be used for different motherboards.